


Tired of being tired

by IsabellaNJW



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:35:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22866442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsabellaNJW/pseuds/IsabellaNJW
Summary: OFC has been working hard and Tom feels they are drifting apart because of it, so he tries to change that.
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston & Original Character(s), Tom Hiddleston & Original Female Character(s), Tom Hiddleston & Reader, Tom Hiddleston/Original Character(s), Tom Hiddleston/Reader, Tom Hiddleston/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Tired of being tired

„Darling, don't you think it's time for a small break?“ Tom was leaning on the doorway, his hands folded loosely on his chest.

She turned her head from the laptop screen and focused on him, putting a light smile on her face. „I have to finish this first. Then I'll take a break.“

„That's your go-to sentence for the last couple of weeks.“, he frowned.

„Well, it's been a hectic couple of weeks.“, she shrugged, looking down on the floor.

She tried to remember the last time she didn't spend so much time working on her laptop. It seemed like ages ago. And she was slowly getting tired of being tired. Nevertheless, she didn't plan to give up. If she were to stop now, she would just continue procrastinating forever.

„I made some pudding. Come to the kitchen with me.“, it was less of a command, more of a plead from Tom's desperate voice.

He was getting worried. And quite frankly, a bit bored and even a tad offended. Of course he understood that this was important to her, but he couldn't help but feel disregarded. It was the first time he felt that they were distant from each other and he didn't like it one bit.

She sighed, her shoulders slouching. „I'll come later.“

They both knew 'later' became a promise which meant that she'll come to their bed when Tom's already asleep, in the dead hours of the night, which meant that they wouldn't even wish each other good night.

When she turned her attention back to her project, Tom wasn't sure what to do. He contemplated what was the best course of action in this particular situation. She probably wanted him to leave, but he wouldn't give up so easily.

Carefully, he took a few steps forward and stood behind the chair she was sitting in. Unfolding his arms, he put his hands on her shoulders. It took a few moments for her to stop typing and sigh heavily. She leaned her head back and let it rest on his abdomen.

„Some relaxation will do you good.“, Tom persisted, now in a strong, but tender tone.

„I have a deadline.“, she whispered, her eyes closed now as she stayed still.

„You're going to make it. You're pushing yourself too hard.“, Tom slowly bent down to peck her lips.

She groaned quietly as he pulled away and walked around the chair to face her. Rolling her head around, she stretched her sore neck muscles and then looked up at him, who was leaning on her desk. His lips were in a tight line, clearly displeased with her. Tom didn't change his clothes since he came home from a morning interview, he simply took off the tie and jacket and unbuttoned one more button of his white oxford shirt. He looked so handsome, even though he was a tad angry. She rose up to her feet and stood in front of him, taking his hands in hers.

„You shouldn't worry so much.“, she smiled. „This is temporary.“

„I can't stop worrying about you.“, he admitted silently, not averting his gaze from her eyes. „I can't stop thinking about you either. I miss you.“

„Miss me?“ her eyebrow shot up. „We're together every day.“

He scoffed, now turning his head away. „No, we're not.“

She didn't say anything.

His hands left hers and he rested them on her hips. Pulling her against him, his hands encircled her frame entirely. She nuzzled into his neck, taking in the faint scent of his perfume and relishing in the way he held her, the way his body felt against her. She didn't even notice that she breathed out in relief, her muscles finally relaxing.

Maybe he was right. Maybe she truly needed a break.

„We're in the same flat together, yes. But, I barely see you.“, his voice was strained. „I miss cuddling with you before we go to sleep. I miss kissing you in the morning. I miss having a meal with you, talking about how our day went.“

Her heart broke at his words. She felt extremely guilty now, because she realized she didn't even notice that she's hurting him. Looking at his eyes, she felt even worse.

Putting her hands on the sides of his face, she gently caressed his rosy cheeks. „I am so sorry, Tom.“

His response was kissing her, urgently and passionately. He held her tight and she responded by arching her back and putting her fingers through his hair.

„I promise, I'll make it up to you.“, she said after the kiss and he smiled at her.

„You better.“, he teased her, lightening up the mood.

She then subtly moved to his neck, at first only leaving soft pecks along his collarbone, then moving to that spot she knew drove him absolutely mad. As she kissed that soft spot on his neck, he moaned quietly. Their bodies were now glued together and Tom's hands travelled further down from her back, each hand resting on one of her buttcheeks. She grinned as she felt him squeeze. She continued with her kisses, now sucking a bit too. He responded by suppressing another moan.

He did miss her. He missed her touch to the point that made him even more responsive and sensitive to her lips giving him pleasure.

Then, she abruptly stopped her actions and pulled away from him. He was confused when he saw her cheeky, wide smile.

„You mentioned vanilla pudding earlier?“ she questioned innocently.

„You are so evil.“, he chuckled.

„I said I'm going to make it up to you, but I didn't say _when_.“, she smirked.

„You're going to pay for that later, you tease.“, Tom squeezed her bum one more time, making her giggle.

„Let's get that pudding.“, she gave him another kiss and then took his hand, leading him to the kitchen.

She couldn't see it because he was trailing behind her, but Tom finally had a satisfied smile on his face.


End file.
